Everybody Heals With Love
by RexieCakes
Summary: Lilly's suffering abuse from Garth and when Kate finds out whats going on she knows shes going to need help to protect her sister.When she go's to Hutch for help who secretly has had a crush on Lilly all his life is ready to prove that hes everything the shy omega needs.The story is now Complete.C:
1. Saving Lilly

Kate smiled as she walked through Jasper was a beautiful day out and Kate didn't even realize she was zoning out until she heard someone yell.

The tan wolf ran to Lilly and Garth's den and listened from outside.

"GARTH YOU CAN'T DO THAT WE ALREADY HAD PLANS,"Lilly cried.

"I CAN DO WHAT I WANT,"Garth yelled.

"JUST BECAUSE YOUR AN ALPHA DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT,"Lilly yelled back.

Kate stood in shock she had never heard Lilly yell before.

Garth growled as he launched for Lilly.

Kate ran into the den quickly and jumped in front of Garth.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING,"Kate yelled.

"TEACHING MY MATE A LESSION,"Garth fired back.

"LEAVE HER ALONE,"Kate barked.

Garth growled as he ran out of the den.

Kate looked over at Lilly who was in tears.

"Lilly are you okay?"Kate asked.

"I've ever seen him like that before-"Lilly managed to choke out.

Kate hugged her sister as Lilly cried into her shoulder.

"Shh its okay,"Kate whispered in her sister's ear.

"Kate can I stay with you and Humphrey tonight?"Lilly asked.

"Of course,"Kate replied.

Lilly smiled at her sister as she wiped away her tears.

"Come on Lilly let's go to my den,"Kate offered.

"Sounds good,"Lilly added as they walked out of the young sisters den.

The two sisters walked to Kate's den and went inside.

"Wheres Humphrey?"Lilly asked.

"He's out with his omega friends ,"Kate stated.

"Oh,"Lilly replied.

"So Lilly has Garth been the reason you've been so stressed lately?"Kate asked.

"What do you mean?"Lilly asked.

"I mean you've seemed stressed lately and tense,"Kate replied.

"Yeah he's the reason,"Lilly admitted.

"Lilly why didn't tell me this before?"Kate asked.

"Because Garth told me if I ever told anyone what he's been doing to me that he'd kill me.."Lilly muttered.

For a moment Kate didn't know what to was so shocked she couldn't take it.

"Lilly tell everything he's been doing please,"Kate added.

"Well he's been beating me up and I'm not ready to mate with him but he told me he is going to rape me if he has to,"Lilly answered.

Kate growled as she began to feel more mad than ever before.

"Lilly we have to do something about this,"Kate offered.

"We can't I don't want to die,"Lilly cried.

Kate hugged her sister tightly and whispered in ear.

"We'll find a way Lilly we'll find a way,"Kate whispered.

* * *

**am I first person who's ever thought of pairing Hutch and Lilly?Because I haven't seen any stories where people did this couple.I feel cool that i'm the first one who's done a story with this yeah I know hes not in this chapter but he'll be in the next one.x3**


	2. Getting Help

After a few minutes of crying into Kate's shoulder Lilly finally calmed down a bit.

"What are we going to do?"Lilly asked.

"I don't know but I'll think of something,"Kate answered.

"Lilly I you should rest for a while,"Kate added seeing that her sister was tired.

"Yeah I haven't been sleeping well,"Lilly stated.

"Lay down,"Kate offered.

Lilly nodded as she laid down and closed her eyes.

With in two minutes the omega was sound asleep.

Kate sighed as she walked of the den and looked around to make sure Garth wasn't near by.

Once Kate made sure he wasn't she walked through Jasper Kate knew she needed help with this problem and luckily she knew who could help her out.

"Hey Can-do have you seen Hutch?"Kate asked walking up to the small alpha.

"He's down by the lake,"Can-do answered.

"Thanks,"Kate added as she ran to the lake.

When got to the lake she saw the black furred alpha laying by the water.

"Hey Hutch,"Kate greeted.

"Oh hey Kate,"Hutch added.

"Listen I need your help with something I have a big problem,"Kate admitted.

"I'd be happy to help,"Hutch replied.

"Thanks but can we talk about the problem at my den?"Kate asked.

"Sure,"Hutch added.

"Okay follow me,"Kate said.

Hutch nodded as he followed Kate to her den.

Little did Hutch know that helping with this problem would change his life forever.

* * *

**Yay new chapter!8D I'm happy with how this story is coming along sorry this chapter is short i'll make sure the next one is long so anyways review?C:**


	3. Explaining

Once the two alphas got to Kate's den they sat outside.

"So listen Hutch I want this to stay between you,me,Lilly and Humphrey,"Kate stated.

"Of course so whats going on?"Hutch asked.

"Garth is abusing Lilly and I found out today what he's been saying to her,"Kate answered.

"What is he saying?"Hutch asked.

"He told Lilly if she told anyone what was going on he would kill her,"Kate added.

Hutch froze in shock for a moment then spoke.

"He needs to be kicked from the pack,"Hutch offered.

"I know but we have to think of how we can do this without Lilly getting hurt,"Kate replied.

"Does Humphrey know yet?"Hutch asked.

"No but I'll tell him tonight,"Kate answered.

"Well I will be here to help you every step of the way,"Hutch replied.

"Thanks,"Kate added.

"Your welcome,"Hutch added.

"So I was wondering if when Humphrey and I are out doing our jobs for the pack if you could keep an eye on Lilly?"Kate asked.

"I would its just that I have to hunt and work aswell,"Hutch answered."

"You hunt in the morning right?"Kate asked.

"Yeah I do,"Hutch stated.

"Well I hunt in the afternoon so I could keep an eye on her in the morning,"Kate offered.

"Alright and I'll watch her in the afternoon,"Hutch added.

"Perfect,"Kate smiled.

"So how are we going to get Garth away from Lilly?"Hutch asked.

"I don't know,"Kate shrugged.

"I'll try to come up with an idea,"Hutch offered.

"Thank you,"Kate stated.

"Anytime,"Hutch replied.

"Well I better get to brainstorming,"Hutch smirked.

"Yeah you better and if you have an idea by tomorrow tell me,"Kate pointed out.

"Of course,"Hutch added.

"Alright see you tomorrow,"Kate smirked.

"See ya,"Hutch replied as he walked off.

Kate sighed as she walked into the den.

The alpha wolf watched her sister sleep for a moment then she sat down and watched the sunset from inside the den.

* * *

**Oh yes two new chapters in one day!8D Anyways I said I would make the next chapter (Meaning this one)A bit longer but I failed..I promise the next chapter will be better though so anyways review?owo**


	4. What should we do?

Humphrey walked back to his and Kate's den.

When he walked inside he saw Lilly and Kate talking.

"Hey you two,"Humphrey greeted.

"Hey Humphrey,"Kate smiled as she walked up to her mate and nuzzled him.

Humphrey smiled as he nuzzled Kate back.

"So Humphrey Lilly and I need to talk to you,"Kate stated.

"Okay tell me,"Humphrey added.

"Well Humphrey Lilly and Garth aren't doing so well now because Garth is abusing Lilly,"Kate admitted.

"He's abusing her?"Humphrey asked in complete shock.

"Yeah he is,"Lilly added.

"Oh Lilly I'm so sorry,"Humphrey replied.

"Its okay,"Lilly added.

"No Lilly it's not okay,"Kate barked.

"I know but I don't want anyone to worry,"Lilly sighed.

"How could we not worry?"Kate asked.

"I don't know,"Lilly answered.

"So what are going to do?"Humphrey asked.

"Well Lilly's going to stay with us for a while and Hutch is also helping,"Kate replied.

Humphrey nodded as he laid down.

"We'll figure something out in time,"Humphrey added.

"Yeah but for now I think we all need some rest,"Kate pointed out.

"Good idea,"Lilly stated as she laid down.

Kate sighed as she laid down beside Humphrey.

"Good night you two,"Kate added as she closed her eyes.

Humphrey closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Lilly sighed as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

That night everyone prayed that somehow everything would be okay.

* * *

**Oh my goodness another chapter?Hell Yeah.8D Anyways I don't know why but its easier for me to do short chapters I hope that's okay with everyone..I don't why but it just is easier I'm happy that a few of you like this story.I'll update more either later tonight or tomorrow.^^ So review?**


	5. Sunrise

The next morning Lilly woke up just as the sun was rising.

The omega yawned as she sat up and looked around the den.

Humphrey was still sleeping but Kate was already up and out of the den.

Lilly walked outside and sat down to watch the sunrise.

"Good morning,"A voice from behind said.

Lilly turned around to see Kate.

"Morning,"Lilly replied.

"Isn't it a little early for you to be getting up?"Kate asked.

"Yeah but I can't sleep much,"Lilly sighed.

"I'm sorry everything is so hard right now,"Kate added.

"Its okay so anyways where were you?"Lilly asked.

"I went to patrol the forest,"Kate answered.

"Do you get up this early everyday to do it?"Lilly asked.

"Yeah I do,"Kate smirked.

"Sounds interesting,"Lilly smirked.

"It sure is,"Kate laughed.

For a moment both sisters looked at the sunrise and smiled a bit.

"The sunrise is pretty,"Lilly commented.

"It sure is,"Kate added.

Then both sisters heard a growl from behind and turned around.

"Lilly you need to come home,"Garth growled as he stepped closer to the omega.

Kate felt anger inside her taking over as she stepped in Garth's way.

"Shes not coming home with you,"Kate Snapped.

* * *

**Yay new chapter!I'm really happy with how this story is coming anyways review?**


	6. Shes Not Coming Home With You

"Shes not coming home with you,"Kate snapped.

"Oh yes she is,"Garth growled.

"No,"Kate snarled.

Garth growled as he launched for Kate.

Kate jumped onto Garth and pinned him down.

"SHES NOT COMING WITH YOU,"Kate yelled.

"We'll see about that,"Garth snapped as he kicked the tan wolf off of him.

Kate fell to the ground and Lilly froze in fear.

"Come on Lilly your coming home,"Garth snapped.

"NO SHES NOT,"Hutch yelled.

"What are you doing here?"Garth asked.

"I came here too talk to Kate and I see you through her to the ground,"Hutch barked.

Hutch walked over to Kate and helped her up.

Kate looked at Garth with anger.

"Get out of here Garth Lilly doesn't want to come home with you,"Kate snapped.

"She might not want to come home now, but she will when she finds out what will happen to her if she doesn't,"Garth snarled.

Then Garth turned and ran away in anger.

"Are you okay?"Kate asked walking over to her sister.

"No,"Lilly sniffled as tears formed in her eyes.

The omega started crying leaving Hutch and Kate more angry with Garth than ever before.

* * *

**Yay another update!I feel awesome I'm so fast.8D Anyways review?**


	7. The Decision Has Been Made

"What are we gonna do?"Hutch asked.

"I'm not sure,"Kate sighed.

Then Humphrey walked out of the den and looked at the two alphas and the crying omega.

"What in the world happened?"Humphrey asked.

"Garth that's what happened,"Kate answered.

"Are you okay Lilly?"Humphrey asked.

"No,"Lilly sniffled.

Kate walked over to her sister and hugged her.

"Its okay we'll figure something out I promise,"Kate whispered in her sister's ear.

"I never knew he could be so mean,"Lilly cried.

"What do you expect from an alpha who was raised by a father who is always a jerk?"Humphrey asked.

Kate smirked at her mates comment.

"So Hutch do you have an idea?"Kate asked.

"Yeah I think we need to kick Garth out of the pack,"Hutch stated.

"Same here but we just have to figure out how to do it without Lilly getting hurt,"Kate added.

* * *

**Yay first update of the day!Lets see how many chapters I get up today.I'm hoping to get five more chapters up today.x3 Anyways review?**


	8. Bye Garth

"Lilly were going to have you stay here with Humphrey,"Kate stated.

"Are you going to kick Garth from the pack?"Lilly asked.

"Lilly we have too there's no other way,"Hutch added.

Lilly began to cry again and Kate sighed.

"Its gonna be okay Lilly,"Kate said as she hugged her sister.

"Now we'll be back soon just stay with Humphrey,"Kate added.

Lilly nodded as Kate and Hutch stood up and walked away.

"Okay before we speak to Garth we need to tell my parents,"Kate stated.

"I thought we were going to keep this between you,me,Lilly and Humphrey,"Hutch added.

"I know but they have to know what Garths doing Lilly is their daughter too,"Kate replied.

"Thats true,"Hutch stated.

Kate and Hutch walked too Winston and Eve's den.

"Hey mom hey dad,"Kate greeted.

"Hey sweetie,"Eve smiled.

"Hey mom I need to talk to you and dad,"Kate added.

"Okay,"Eve replied.

"Well you see Garth is abusing Lilly and I think he needs to be kicked from the pack,"Kate admitted.

"I'LL KILL HIM,"Eve barked.

"No no mom we just need to get him out of the pack,"Kate sighed.

"Alright let's do it,"Eve added.

"I can't believe Garth would do this,"Winston pointed out.

"I know dad it was a shock to me at first as well,"Kate replied.

"Come on mom and dad Hutch is waiting outside he's been helping me,"Kate stated.

Eve and Winston nodded as they followed their daughter outside.

"Hi Eve hi Winston,"Hutch greeted.

"Hey Hutch,"Winston replied.

"Okay let's go find Garth,"Eve added.

Then the four alphas walked through Jasper Park.

Soon enough the alphas found Garth down by the lake.

"GARTH WE NEED TO TALK TO YOU,"Eve yelled.

"Mom calm down,"Kate sighed.

"I'M NOT GONNA CALM DOWN,"Eve snarled.

"What is it?"Garth asked.

"Kate told us about how your abusing Lilly,"Winston admitted.

"KATE I'M GONNA KILL YOU,"Garth yelled as he launched for the tan wolf.

Eve growled as he jumped in his way.

"Garth you need to leave Jasper,"Eve barked.

"NO NOT UNTIL KATE AND LILLY ARE DEAD,"Garth yelled.

"I'll never let you hurt my daughters,"Winston barked.

"Garth if you don't leave we'll chase you out,"Eve snapped.

Garth growled as he launched for Kate again.

Kate snarled as she kicked Garth to the ground.

"GET HIM,"Eve yelled.

The four alphas chased Garth through Jasper.

Kate and the others had chased Garth to where the train tracks were.

Gart jumped over the tracks and kept running.

"AND STAY OUT,"Eve yelled as Garth ran off.

"He's gone,"Hutch added.

"Come on you guys let's go,"Kate stated.

The four alphas walked away from the train tracks thinking that everything was going to be okay but little did they know Garth would be back.

* * *

**Okay a few people said in the reviews I need to make the chapters longer and all of that.I'll make the next chapter longer I promise sorry if I made anyone mad so anyways review?owo**


	9. Falling In Love Again

"I guess we better tell Lilly that he's gone,"Hutch added and they walked back to Kate's den.

"She's not going to be happy,"Kate added.

Once they got to Kate's den Eve ran right up to Lilly.

"Are you okay sweetie?"Eve asked.

"I guess so,"Lilly answered.

Eve sighed as she hugged her daughter.

"Lilly can I talk to you?"Hutch asked as he walked up the omega.

"Sure,"Lilly sighed.

Hutch and Lilly walked into the den while everyone else talked outside.

"I know Garth just left but I was wondering if you would like to go howling with me tonight?"Hutch asked.

Lilly smiled at Hutchs offer.

"Yes I'll go howling with you,"Lilly answered.

Hutch smiled as he hugged the omega.

"I'll see you tonight then,"Hutch added as he walked out of the den.

"Hey guys I have to go do some alpha work I'll see you guys tonight,"Hutch stated as he walked off.

"Okay see ya later,"Kate added.

Then Lilly walked outside with a smile on her face.

"Feeling better?"Kate asked.

"Hutch and I are going howling tonight,"Lilly answered.

"Really?"Kate asked.

"Yeah,"Lilly repliled.

"Well Lilly Hutch is nothing like Garth so you'll have fun I'm sure,"Kate smirked.

"Yeah I cant wait,"Lilly added.

Soon it was night and Lilly was getting ready for Hutch.

Lilly was wearing her fur back so Hutch would see both of her eyes and her fur was groomed.

"So how do I look?"Lilly asked.

"You look awesome,"Kate replied.

"So shallw we get going?"Lilly asked.

"We shall,"Kate smirked as the two sisters walked out of the den and headed for Howling Rock.

"So are you and Humphrey howling tonight?"Lilly asked.

"Yeah,"Kate answered.

"Is he going to be waiting at Howling Rock?"Lilly asked.

"Well he told me he'd being waiting there after he was done playing with his friends,"Kate added.

"Oh,"Lilly replied.

Once the sisters got to Howling Rock Hutch and Humphrey spotted them and ran down to meet the sisters.

"Hey you two,"Humphrey greeted.

"Oh hey Humphrey hey Hutch,"Kate smiled.

"Were you two hanging out together here?"Lilly asked.

"Yeah we were,"Hutch smirked.

"Aw thats cute,"Kate laughed.

Humphrey rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Alright ready to go howl Lilly?"Hutch asked.

"Yes I'm ready,"Lilly added.

"Alright let's go,"Hutch smiled.

Hutch and Lilly walked up to Howling Rock and found a spot to howl.

"Alright let's have you start us off,"Hutch offered.

Lilly nodded as she rasied her head and started to howl.

Hutch was dumbfounded... speechless at how beautiful Lilly's howl was.

Hutch then joined in and the two howled for a while.

Once they stopped Lilly and Hutch looked at eachother both smiling.

"Lilly our howls match,"Hutch admitted.

"Yeah they do,"Lilly smiled.

Hutch leaned in and kissed Lilly and in less then a minute felt Lilly kissing back.

Hutch broke the kiss and smiled.

"I love you,"Hutch admitted.

"I love you too,"Lilly added as they kissed somemore.

Later that night Hutch walked Lilly back to Humphrey and Kate's den.

"See you tomorrow love,"Hutch stated.

"See ya,"Lilly repiled.

Lilly walked into the den and Kate and Humphrey who were talking stopped as she walked over to them.

"Hey you guys are back already?"Lilly asked.

"Yeah we howled for a little while then came back here to chat,"Kate answered.

Lilly nodded as she laid down.

"I had a great time tonight,"Lilly smiled.

"I'm glad,"Kate repliled.

"So do you want to here some news I have for you?"Lilly asked.

"Of coruse,"Kate smirked.

"Hutch asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes,"Lilly stated.

Kate smiled as she got,up walked over to Lilly and hugged her.

"I'm so happy for you,"Kate added.

"Thanks,"Lilly added.

After that Humphrey,Kate and Lilly went to sleep.

It was the first night Lilly was able to sleep in peace knowing that someone actually loved her.

The next morning Lilly opened her eyes and yawned.

Lilly looked around the den seeing that Humphrey and Kate were both gone.

The omega walked out of the den and went to the lake for a drink.

Lilly bent down beside the lake and started to drink some water when she heard the sound of footsteps.

Lilly turned around and saw Claw and Scar.

"We heard about how you told everyone about Garth abusing you and were on Garth's side,"Claw snapped.

"So today were going to teach you a lesson,"Scar snarled.

Lilly backed away as the both alphas walked closer to her.

"LEAVE HER ALONE,"Hutch yelled.

Claw and Scar turned around and faced the other alpha.

"So your on Garth's side?"Hutch asked.

"Yes he snuck into Japser last night and told us everything,"Claw snapped.

"I'm not going to let you hurt Lilly,"Hutch barked.

"We'll see about that,"Scar growled.

Both Claw and Scar launched for Hutch leaving Lilly frozen in fear.

* * *

**So this is the longest chapter I've done so far for the story.I hope this was long enough for those of you who wanted a longer anyways review?owo**


	10. Garth's Plan And Stargazing

"RUN LILLY,"Hutch yelled as he tried to fight the other alphas.

Lilly ran through Jasper trying to find Kate.

"KATE KATE,"Lilly yelled when she found her sister.

Kate turned around to see Lillu running up to her.

"KATE COME QUICK HUTCH IS IN TROUBLE,"Lilly yelled.

Kate nodded as she followed her sister.

Kate growled when she Claw and Scar hurting Hutch.

"GET OFF OF HIM,"Kate yelled.

Claw and Scar got off Hutch who was now injured from the two alphas.

Hutch stood up and walked over to Kate and Lilly.

"Whats going on here?"Kate asked.

"Were on Garth's side you see and we were going to teach your sister a lesson but Hutch here came and we attacked him,"Claw snapped.

"Leave Hutch and Lilly alone,"Kate barked.

"NO THERE THE REASON GARTH WAS KICKED FROM THE PACK,"Scar yelled.

"WELL HES NOT COMING BACK SO IF YOU WANT TO SEE HIM AGIAN,THEN LEAVE JAPSER YOURSELF,"Kate yelled back.

"We'll leave for now but you better watch out Garth has a plan,"Claw snarled as the two alphas walked off.

"I hate them,"Hutch barked.

"Me too,"Kate replied.

"Are you okay Hunch?"Lilly asked.

"I'm fine love,"Hutch answered as he nuzzled Lilly.

Lilly blushed as she nuzzled him back.

"Come on lovebirds let's go,"Kate laughed.

Lilly and Hutch smiled as they followed Kate back to her den.

"So what are we going to do?"Hutch asked as they walked to the den.

"Well I think we need to be extra careful and keep an eye on Lilly at all times,"Kate answered.

"Kate I'm not a baby,"Lilly added.

"I know but you're an omega they could hurt you,"Kate sighed.

"I'm just wondering what claw meant by Garth having a plan,"Hutch stated.

"Well I think Garth,Claw and Scar are plaining something bad that will hurt Lilly,"Kate replied.

"Do you think their gonna try to kill me?"Lilly asked.

"I don't know,"Kate shrugged.

"Lilly I'm not gonna let them hurt you,"Hutch added.

"I know I'm just scared,"Lilly sighed.

"Scared about what?"A voice said from behind.

Lilly,Hutch and Kate turned around and saw Humphrey.

"Hey Humphrey we were just talking about Garth,"Kate answered.

"Yeah he's got a plan and were going to be extra careful,"Lilly added.

"Oh I see,"Humphrey replied.

"Yeah,"Kate sighed.

"Hey I have an idea who to get this off of our minds for a while,"Hutch stated.

"How?"Lilly asked.

"Tonight when it gets dark we can all go stargazing,"Hutch offered.

"Thats not a bad idea,"Kate smirked.

"Yeah and the stars are so pretty,"Lilly added.

"I think it's a great idea,"Humphrey smiled.

"Okay then tonight we'll all go stargazing,"Hutch announced.

Lilly's tail started to wag she loved looking at the stars.

The day passed quickly and soon night fell.

Kate,Humphrey,Lilly and Hutch all found a nice spot in the grass and laid down on there backs and looked up at the stars.

"Hey Hutch that star looks like a wolf,"Lilly pointed out.

"Oh my gosh it really does look like a wolf,"Hutch laughed.

"Hey guys look at that one,"Kate added.

Humphrey,Lilly and Hutch looked over a constellation that looked like two wolf couples.

"Oh my gosh Kate its you and me and Hutch and Lilly,"Humphrey smirked.

"It sure is,"Kate smiled.

The two wolf couples smiled as they looked at the stars almost forgetting the problem that faced them.

* * *

_**I know this chapter is short... I know some of you hate that I'm so sorry but I really wanted to update one more time today Tomorrow I'll have some more long chapters though.x3 So review?owo**_


	11. Turtle Impersonations And Log Sledding

After a night of stargazing Kate,Humphrey,Lilly and Hutch walked back to Kateand Humphrey's den.

"Goodnight love,"Hutch stated as he kissed Lilly.

Lilly smiled as she kissed Hutch back.

"Night,"Lilly added.

Kate smiled as Lilly walked into the den happily.

"It's so good to see you happy,"Kate smiled.

"It feels good to be happy too,"Lilly smirked.

"I'll sleep good tonight,"Humphrey added as he laid down.

"So will I,"Kate smirked.

After that the three wolves laid down and fell asleep.

Little did they know that the next day would change their lives forever...

The next morning Lilly woke up and looked around the den.

Humphrey was sleeping and Kate was outside talking too Hutch.

"Good morning,"Lilly greeted as she walked out into the sun.

"Morning love,"Hutch added.

Kate smiled at the couple knowing they were perfect for each other.

"So what do you wanna do today?"Hutch asked.

"I don't know,"Lilly shrugged.

"Well were gonna have a fun day,"Hutch smiled.

"I like fun,"Lilly smirked.

"Me too,"Hutch agreed.

"Oh I know what we can do,"Lilly said as an idea popped into her mind.

"What is it?"Hutch asked.

"I can show you my turtle impersonations,"Lilly smirked.

Hutch smiled Lilly was just too cute.

"Alright let's go,"Hutch added.

Lilly nodded as she followed Hutch.

Kate smiled at the couple as they walked away.

Once Hutch and Lilly found a spot where no one else was around Lilly started on her jokes.

"What am I?"Lilly asked as she jumped on her back and waves her legs around.

"A turtle?"Hutch asked.

"It's a turtle that fell and can't get up,"Lilly laughed.

Hutch smiled as Lilly stood up and got ready to do another one.

"Okay whats this,"Lilly added as she laid on her stomach while her tongue stuck out.

"I have no idea,"Hutch stated.

"It's turtle road kill,"Lilly laughed.

"Lilly you're so funny,"Hutch smirked.

"Thanks,"Lilly stated.

"So what do you wanna do now?"Hutch asked.

"I don't know,"Lilly replied.

"Wait a minute I have an idea,"Hutch added.

"What is it?"Lilly asked.

"When I was at Howling Rock waiting for you and I talked to Humphrey he told about log sledding,"Hutch explained.

"I've done that before its' a lot of fun,"Lilly pointed out.

"Great let's go,"Hutch smiled.

Lilly nodded as she followed Hutch through the forest.

"Theres a log,"Hutch said.

Lilly smiled as she ran to the log.

Hutch and Lilly pulled the log on the top of a nearby hill.

"Okay I'll get in the front and you in the back,"Lilly smirked.

Hutch nodded as they got seated in the log.

"Ready?"Lilly asked.

"Oh yes,"Hutch smirked.

Lilly pushed the log and it started down the hill.

"THIS IS AWESOME,"Hutch Yelled.

"I know right?"Lilly asked as the log went faster.

Once the log was at the bottom of the hill it stopped and Lilly and Hutch got out.

"That was so much fun,"Hucth smiled

"Yeah log sledding is so much fun,"Lilly smirked.

Lilly and Hutch smiled as they walked through Jasper Park having a fun-filled day unaware of the bad night ahead of them.

* * *

**Yeah its short I know but I wanted to do a chapter where Lilly and Hutch have fun and all of the next chapter will be the last chapter and it will also be the longest so review?**


	12. Final Battle

As the sunset Garth,Claw and Scar snuck into Jasper Park ready to work out the plan.

Meanwhile back at Kate's den the two wolf couples had no idea what was coming.

"Hey Kate whats that?"Lilly asked looking over the edge outside Kate's den.

Kate looked down into the grass below and saw Garth,Claw and Scar sneaking through the grass.

"There back,"Kate snapped.

"Lilly you stay here with Humphrey Hutch and I will take care of this,"Kate stated.

Lilly nodded as the two alphas ran off.

Kate and Hutch ran through Jasper Park to where the other alphas were.

Kate jumped put of the trees and in front of Claw,Scar and Garth.

"Get out of my packs territory now,"Kate ordered.

Garth smirked as he and Claw and Scar surrounded them.

"Get them you two,"Garth smiled.

Claw and Scar jumped at Kate and Hutch and knocked them down.

Once the four wolves started fighting Garth ran off to find Lilly.

Garth walked through Jasper park for a minute or two then saw Lilly by Kate's den.

"Hello Lilly,"Garth smiled.

Lilly turned around and froze in fear.

"Garth..."Lilly repiled.

"Tonight I will kill you,"Garth smirked.

"No you won't,"Humphrey added walked in front of Lilly.

"Humphrey stand a side,"Garth snarled.

"I'm not moving,"Humphrey stated.

Garth growled as he knocked Humphrey to the ground.

"HUMPHREY,"Lilly yelled.

Garth smiled as he lunged at Lilly.

Garth pinned Lilly down and bit her neck.

Lilly cried out in pain as Garth bit her.

Hutch and Kate looked towards the den and froze in fear.

"Hutch go help Lilly,"Kate cried as she tried to fight Claw and Scar off.

Hutch nodded as he ran to the den.

"GET OFF OF HER,"Hutch yelled as he jumped onto Garth.

Garth snarled as he kicked Hutch to the ground.

Hutch quickly stood up and got in front of Lilly.

"If you want to kill her you'll have to kill me first,"Hutch snapped.

"Okay,"Garth laughed.

Hutch growled as he jumped onto Garth.

The two started fighting as Humphrey woke up from being knocked out.

Humphrey weakly stood up and walked beside Lilly.

Meanwhile down in the valley Kate was fighting Claw and Scar.

Kate kicked Scar into the trees and Scar fainted.

Claw growled as he jumped onto Kate.

Kate quickly kicked Claw off of her and ran to help Hutch and Lilly.

The tan wolf jumped into the air and knocked Garth to the ground.

"Kate your okay,"Lilly stated.

"Of course I am,"Kate smirked as she pinned Garth down.

Hutch and Kate growled at Garth was pinned to the ground.

"GET OFF OF GARTH,"Claw snarled as she kicked Kate off of him.

Kate fell to the ground but regained her strength and stood up.

Then Scar who had woken up from being passed out bit Hutch.

Hutch snarled as he kicked Scar off of him.

Scar growled as he jumped back onto Hutch.

Kate growled as she jumped onto Scar sending them both onto the ground.

Scar jumped onto Kate pinning her down.

Kate snarled as she kicked him off sending Scar to land right by the edge of the cliff.

Kate snapped as she walked in front of Scar blocking him from getting away from the edge.

Scar backed up and fell off of the cliff and fell down into the valley below.

"SCAR,"Claw yelled.

Claw lunged for Kate but tan wolf quickly jumped out of the way.

Claw went flying over to the edge of the cliff and fell into the valley below.

Garth snarled knowing his friends were dead.

"YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THIS,"Garth yelled.

Lilly quickly pushed Kate out of the way Garth grabbed Lilly and both of them went over the cliff.

"LILLY,"Kate yelled.

"Come on we have to go see if she's okay,"Hutch added.

Kate nodded as Humphrey followed behind them.

Once they got down in the valley they saw Claw and Scar dead.

"Do you see Lilly?"Kate asked.

"Not yet,"Hutch answered.

"Look there she is,"Humphrey pointed out.

The three wolves ran to the omega who was laying in the grass.

"Lilly?"Hutch asked as he bent down beside her.

The white furred omega groaned as she sat up.

"Lilly your okay,"Kate smiled.

"Yeah I'm okay,"Lilly sighed.

"Is Garth alive?"Hutch asked.

"I don't know we didn't land at the same spot,"Lilly added.

"Come on let's get you to the den,"Kate stated as she helped her sister up.

"I'll go see if Garths alive,"Hutch added.

"Alright Humphrey and I will take Lilly back to the den,"Kate replied.

Kate and Humphrey walked the omega back to the den and told her to lay down.

Lilly laid down and sighed.

A few minutes later Hutch walked into the den.

"He's dead,"Hutch announced.

Lillys eyes teared up as she began to cry.

Hutch walked over to the omega and hugged her.

"Its okay,"Hutch added.

Lilly nodded as she calmed down a little.

"Lilly may I ask you something?"Hutch wondered.

"Of course,"Lilly replied.

"Will you marry me?"Hutch asked.

"YES,"Lilly yelled.

Hutch smiled as he nuzzled Lilly.

With in a few days the wedding took place and the whole pack watched as Hutch and Lilly got married.

And about five months later Lilly gave birth to a white male pup who had blue eyes and white and Lilly named him Cloud.

It was that very moment that Lilly knew that everybody heals with love.

* * *

**Yes its done!I'm very proud of this story and thank you to all who anyways review this last chapter please?owo**


End file.
